Murderous Butterflies
by XAsClearAsDestinyX
Summary: "Where do we hide the body Alicia? I know now, never drag a body around while in heels, it's a total drag!" - Claire. Massie returns to Westchester after hitting stardom for a new on-location movie and as she returns some unnerving murders and scandals occur. Westchester was waiting for Massie Block to continue its drama, but Massie isn't going to wait for Westchester.
1. INTRODUCTION

MASSIE BLOCK: After taking a drastic leave from Westchester she rushed to the one place that can make even a New York girl feel glamorous... L.A. She's leading the A-List and becoming known as "a modern day female Michael Jackson, without all the bleaching and plastic surgery." When her chance to break into the acting side of fame comes in a movie being shot in Westchester she takes the leap. To make matters even worse a movie isn't the only reason Massie's being called the Westchester, somebody died, and it definitely isn't part of the mystery movie...

ALICIA RIVERA: Alpha of the Pretty Committee and hater of Massie is not happy that Block is back, with more fans that Claire when she did that minor movie, Massie's IN and Alicia's OUT. Can Alicia keep her titles as Alpha and her latest boy toy, you know that boy that's dated so many PC members he probably has some sort of Pretty Committee STD. I mean come on, he dated Massie, Dylan, Claire (long story) and now Alicia, Derrick Harrington gets around. When a death shocks the playboy can Alicia wipe his tears or will a certain celebrity be handing him tissues?

DYLAN MARVIL: M. I. A (and not **M** issing **I** n **A** rmani)

KRISTEN GREGORY: You can find her skulking around with Layne and smoking pot. Sick of all the pressure Alicia had been placing on her to buy expensive clothes she got boosted out of the Pretty Committee after she was found stealing from _Victoria's Secret_ , it was all Alicia's fault in the first place, _nawt_ Kristen's. When Massie comes back she's never been happier to see designer hand-me-downs and a semi-accepting smile.

CLAIRE LYONS: Claire follows Alicia like a puppy. Alicia _is_ Claire's only connection to popularity but when Massie come back she sees shining golden light of not only popularity but fame. It's also the best way to get back her gorgeous _Cam._ To get Cam back she'll need to rediscover the old gummy loving Claire _and_ discover a murderer.

 _When a clique turns into a murderous thing...  
that's when you know you're taking peer pressure to new highs..._


	2. Just Maybe

MASSIE'S BEDROOM LA  
MONDAY, 9TH FEB

"Somebody tell me what all the fuss is about," Massie Block demanded. She tapped her French-tipped nails on her bedroom bureau. She stared at her parents as if she was warden, then again she was.

Massie Block was many things. A well known A-List celebrity, that was in the music business, according to her acting was for B-List but most knew she said that because she'd never landed a starring role. She was a part-time model for GUESS, Massie's beyond favorite brand, then again that could just be because she got a lot of free-bees.

Massie was pretty enough to be a believable model though, beyond believable actually. Her brown hair fell below her lower back and swayed when she rocked her hips from side to side teasingly. The unrequited queen of music did love to tease. Her amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark, in a way the was far from creepy and _People_ magazine described as 'luminous.' Her long legs went on for more than miles, but for galaxies, according to _Elle_. She could wear _anything_ with her figure, according to _Vogue._

Massie Block was dubbed 'perfect' by all of America. Except, her parents. They seemed to always have something to complain about. They should be grateful, after they'd taken a wrong turn towards that ugly 'P' word, poverty, she'd hefted this family up on her well-shaped shoulders. Instead of being grateful they're life ambition was to stress Massie out. They always double-booked her concerts and her photo shoots, and somehow throughout all of this they still pressed for family time.

Now, her parents stood before the payer of bills, Massie, with scared and wide eyes. Kendra, Massie's mom, had Massie's liquid amber pools while Massie's dad, William, had sparkling green eyes that reminded Massie of an old friend.

"We booked you a major movie in Westchester," William spoke, his words so fast they were a jumble, "you didn't even need to audition. They're giving you the lead role." Massie quirked an eyebrow up.

Major movie? Massie was the star? She liked the sound of that, the one word in that sentence that she would like to flick away was 'Westchester.' It was a terrible place, filled with terrible people. People who had betrayed Massie. People she never wanted to see.

Massie decided to keep her cool, she was a professional, she needed to know more about the movie. "What's it called?" Massie asked. She moved all the way to her bed to sit down and address her parents, the lavender tarps surrounding the purple and white isle of serenity let you see only part of Massie's glaring face.

"Murderous Butterflies," Kendra said, she gave Massie a questioning look. They spoke in a silent language that was only comprehensible to those two. Finally after a minute of the queer language, Massie nodded. Kendra handed Massie a thick booklet.

"The script," Kendra proclaimed.

Kendra and William stood there while Massie turned through the booklet and her eyes grazed each page just slightly. They awaited her verdict.

Massie's eyes darkened. "This seems like a crappier version of _Pretty Little Liars_ with only two heroines instead of the four, well five if you count Ally, then again some people count Mona..."

Kendra and William jumped back in fright at their daughter's verdict. The thing about the verdict was... it wasn't much of a verdict.

"I'll do the movie, but I have a couple conditions," Massie said.

She grabbed a pad full of purple personalized stationery that lay on her bedside table and the white pen that always rested next to it and scribbled a list on the paper in her _royal_ cursive. She handed the paper to her parents.

1\. I get to go to Westchester on my own and rent my own place.

2\. I get to go back to school while I'm there, I have some loose ends to tie up.

3\. I can finish off my new album there.

4\. I will only give you as much money (per month) that you need to survive, go find some real jobs.

Kendra and William's eyes widened at the last one. They should've been used to Massie's sharp yet candid snake's tongue by now.

"Do we have a deal?" Massie asked. She got up from her perch on her bed to stand in front of her parents. Despite her height in comparison to them, she still looked as she always did, like the boss, like the _queen_.

She outstretched her arm.

Kendra reached out to shake it. "Deal."

Massie gave Kendra a look, that in their silent language probably meant something along the lines of, _"Don't go around making deals with the devil often."_

Kendra wasn't making a deal with the devil, she was making one with the queen.

Maybe making a deal with the queen was a lot worse than making one with the devil.

Just maybe.

WRITER'S COMPUTER SCREEN

11/17/1015

Very short first chapter, but this was mainly to get the story started and to show everyone how Massie Block has changed over the years, not exactly for the better. It's true when they say its lonely at the top.

I'll try to update soon, and hopefully these updates will become a weekly thing.


End file.
